miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Befana/Transkrypt
Tikki: Marinette, dzisiaj jest twój wyjątkowy dzień. Marinette: Tak, Tikki, zgadza się. Nadal nie dzwoni. Tikki: W taki dzień jak dziś, kwami mają pewną tradycję. Marinette: Na serio? Ale fajnie. Tikki: Nie jestem pewna, czy ci się to spodoba. Nawet nie wiem, czy ludzie dają sobie prezenty urodzinowe. Marinette: Och, Tikki, naprawdę masz dla mnie prezent? Tikki: Specjalność kwami. Marinette: Ale się cieszę. Co to takiego? Tikki: Łuhohuhuhuhu… Wszystkiego Miraculowego, Marinette. Marinette: Eee… Tikki: O nie, więc jednak ci się nie podoba? Marinette: Co ty? Podoba mi się. Jest wspaniały. To jest… Eee… Co to jest? Tikki: To jest kwagatama. Czyli znak wielkiej przyjaźni kwami. Robi się ją z włosa posiadacza Miraculum oraz włosów wszystkich poprzednich posiadaczy, a z tych włosów hodujemy przez kilka miesięcy magiczną żywicę i… Marinette, nie chcesz powiedzieć prawdy, żeby mnie nie zranić, ale widzę, że ci się nie podoba. Marinette: Przepraszam, Tikki, bardzo dziękuję za prezent. Chodzi o to, że Alya miała do mnie zadzwonić. Mamy zabrać jej siostrzyczki do dentysty na godzinę czwartą. Tikki: Czy wszyscy ludzie świętują swoje urodziny chodząc do dentysty? Marinette: Nie, oczywiście że nie. To taki tajny kod. Oni szykują mi imprezę niespodziankę. Tikki: Ale jaka to niespodzianka, skoro się tego spodziewasz? Marinette: W niespodziance chodzi o to, że wiesz o niej, ale udajesz, że nie. Żeby nie zepsuć zabawy tym, którzy ją szykują. Tikki: Ale co z dentystą? Marinette: To taka ściema. Alya będzie udawać, że idziemy do dentysty, ale naprawdę zabierze mnie na moją imprezę niespodziankę. Tikki: A jeśli się mylisz? Marinette: To niemożliwe. Wszystko na to wskazuje, Tikki. Juleka aż podskoczyła, jak zobaczyłam że trzyma pompkę. Tikki: A może miała flaka w rowerze? Marinette: Skąd, Tikki. Wiadomo że tą pompką będzie pompować dla mnie balony. Na imprezie niespodziance zawsze są balony. Poza tym wczoraj Nino słuchał mojej ulubionej piosenki. Tikki: Może on też lubi tę piosenkę? Marinette: Żartujesz sobie? On jej nie cierpi. Nigdy w życiu by jej nie słuchał. Chyba że szykuje właśnie muzykę na moją imprezę. To oczywiste. Dobrze, jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to czemu Alya szeptała coś sobie z Adrienem, co? Adrien: Tak Alya, znam świetnego dentystę. Proszę, masz do niego numer. Marinette: To oznacza, że ADRIEN TEŻ BĘDZIE! Tikki: Albo, że Alya chce zabrać siostry do dentysty Adriena. Marinette: Dobrze. Wiesz co? Istnieje jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać, czy szykują dla mnie imprezę. Obserwuj ich miny. Mamo, tato, wiecie coś może o imprezie, którą dla mnie wyprawia Alya? Tom: O imprezie? Jakiej imprezie? Która Alya w ogóle? Sabine: Troszeczkę przesadziłeś. Mówimy o jej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Tom: Alya, no tak. Alya. Nie widzieliśmy jej od wielu lat. Marinette: Widzisz? Rodzice zawsze wiedzą, że szykuje się impreza niespodzianka. A teraz, po drugiej stronie tych drzwi, wiadomo kto stoi. By zabrać mnie na imprezę. To… Babcia? Tom: Mama? Sabine: Gina? Gina: Marinetta. Ale wyrosłaś, moja kochana. Dostałaś mój list z Patagonii? Marinette: Tak, ten z Australii, Balii i Estonii też. Więc naprawdę gonił cię niedźwiedź? Gina: Hahahaha. Tak. Ale na koniec się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Tom: Mamo, dziś jej urodziny. Pamiętasz? Gina: A niby czemu tu jestem? Wszystkiego najlepszego, moja wróżko. Moja przyjaciółka, Eskimoska, zrobiła to specjalnie na twoje dziesiąte urodziny. Tom: Raczej czternaste. Gina: Rety, ale ten czas leci. Nic nie szkodzi, poproszę ją w takim razie, żeby zrobiła ci nową. Marinette: Nie. Ta jest wspaniała. Nic się nie przejmuj. Podoba mi się. Dziękuję. Gina: Ach. Twoja babcia przywiozła też twoje ulubione cukierki. Lektor: Dotel della Befana. Gina: Nadal je lubisz, prawda? Marinette: Tak, bardzo lubię. Gina: To nie wszystko moja wróżko. Spędzimy cudowny dzień, tylko ty i ja. Tak jak poprzednim razem. Wezmę cię na karuzelę, potem do zoo, a potem… Hahaha. Tom: Eee… Mamo… yy… czy mogę cię prosić na chwilkę na słówko? Gina: Co znowu, Tom? Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie znam mojej Marinetty, bo ciągle podróżuję? Tom: Nie, skąd. Chodzi o to, że… Gina: Myślisz, że nie chce już spędzać czasu ze swoją babcią? Marinette: Nie. Jasne, że chcę spędzać z tobą czas. Poza tym jeszcze nie ma czwartej. Gina: Ach. No i co? Słyszałeś. Dobra, idziemy, Marinetta. Będzie niezła zabawa. Marinette: Już po czwartej. Może miałaś rację i nikt nie planuję dla mnie żadnej imprezy niespodzianki. Tikki: Dlaczego nie powiesz swojej babci, że nie lubisz cukierków? Marinette: Nie chcę robić jej przykrości. Bardzo rzadko się spotykamy. Aaa! Alya! Alya: Sorki, chwilę się spóźnię. Zaczekasz na mnie w parku, no bo… ee… stamtąd jest bliżej do dentysty. Marinette: Tak. No jasne. O wiele bliżej. Zdecydowanie. Hehe. Zaraz tam będę. Ee. Oo. Przepraszam cię, babciu, ale muszę iść do dentysty z przyjaciółką. Gina: Absolutnie nie pójdziesz do żadnego dentysty w urodziny. Jedziemy na stację Garden Lyon oglądać pociągi. Marinette: Wiesz, Alya ma młodsze siostry bliźniaczki i ponieważ one są dwie, więc muszę jej pomóc i… heh, co ja wygaduję? To wszystko jest ściema. Wiesz o co chodzi, babciu? Alya wyrządza mi imprezę niespodziankę i… Gina: Rozumiem, moja wróżko. Nie przejmuj się babcią. Idź do swoich przyjaciół i baw się dobrze. Marinette: Ale na pewno? Gina: No jasne. Poradzę sobie z tym. Spotkamy się po tej imprezie. Marinette: Och, dziękuję. Jesteś najlepszą babcią na świecie. Sabine: Tom. Słyszę motocykl. One wracają. Chowaj szybko gdzieś tort. Gina? A gdzie Marinette? Gina: Tom miał rację. Jest za duża na spędzanie czasu ze starą babcią. Sabine: Co? Nie. Tom nigdy tak nie powiedział. Gina: Jesteś bardzo miła Sabine, ale nie ma problemu. Taki los. Będę na górze w pokoju, jakby co. Sabine: Musisz iść porozmawiać z matką. Jest taka… O nie! Tom: Tom: Wiem, wiem. A impreza już za moment. Sabine: Spokojnie, pomogę to naprawić. I weźmiemy twoją matkę na imprezę. Władca Ciem: Co może być silniejszego niż babcia odrzucona przez własną wnuczkę? To kwintesencja rozczarowania i braku zrozumienia. Leć do niej, moja mała akumo i zawładnij zranionym sercem. Befano, jestem Władca Ciem. Oddam ci matriarchalną władzę należącą się babci. Tymi cukierkami będziesz mogła nagradzać wszystkich grzecznych i karać niegrzecznych. Ale zamian za to zdobędziesz mi Miracula tych wstrętnych dzieciaków, Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Befana: Tak jest, Władco Ciem. Nadszedł czas by dać im dobrą nauczkę. Tom i Sabine: Tadam! Sabine: Dzięki za współpracę. Trzeba się spieszyć. Impreza się zaczyna. Tom: Zaczekaj. Zawołamy mamę. Befana: Ty niegrzeczny synku! Nie będziesz ryzykował mamusi! Tom: Ee… Mamo? Aaa! Befana: Hahahaha. Wiesz co się należy niegrzecznym chłopcom? Węgiel. Nie musisz się mnie bać, moja złotko. Zawsze byłaś dla mnie grzeczna. Zatem powiedz prawdę. Marinette nie jest u dentysty, prawda? Sabine: Nie, moja pani. Befana: Więc zaprowadź mnie do niej. Adrien: Wszystkiego dobrego, Marinette. Alya: Możesz to otworzyć? Befana: Le Befana leci już. W locie miotła zbija kurz. Grzeczne dzieciaki zjedzą przysmaki. Marinette: Babcia? Befana: Oszukałaś babcię, Marinetta. Marinette: Nie, ja… Nie wiedziałam, że Alya urządza imprezę niespodziankę. Alya: Ona mówi prawdę! Befana: A te wszystkie cukierki, które wypluwałaś? Marinette: Przepraszam cię, babciu. Ja nie chciałam ci zrobić przykrości. Befana: Nie jestem już twoją babcią, bo od teraz noszę imię Befana. I zaraz wymierzę ci karę za kłamstwa. Marinette: O nie! Plagg: Nawet nie zdążyłem nic zjeść. Adrien: Już po imprezie, kolego. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Befana: Nieładnie tak odchodzić, kiedy Befana do ciebie mówi. Czarny Kot: Hej, nie wiedziałem, że babcie mogą być takie wredne. Befana: Będzie ci do twarzy w białym, mój uroczy koteczku. Czarny Kot: Niekoniecznie. Jakoś wolę czerń. Podkreśla mój kolor oczu, nie sądzisz? Befana: Zajmij się tym bezczelnym dachowcem. Czarny Kot: Hej, myślałem że wróżki są spoko. Befana: Nie uda ci się uniknąć kary, Marineta. Nie zasłużyłaś sobie na te prezenty, ty rozpieszczona smarkulo. Oto na co sobie zasłużyłaś. Ych. Spokojnie, nie każę ci tak długo czekać. Marinette: Nie tak sobie wyobrażałam moją imprezę urodzinową. Tikki: Musisz przejść przemianę. Befana: Tylko mnie okłamywałaś? Marinette: Czarny Kocie! Czarny Kot: Ych! Czekaj, już ci pomagam. Zaraz! Befana: A może rodziców i przyjaciół też oszukiwałaś, co? Alya: Musimy pomóc Marinette. Kim: Tak. Befana: Nadeszła pora, abyś dostała nauczkę! Alya: Marinette nie jest oszustką. Befana: Powinien ktoś cię nauczyć dobrych manier. Marinette: Alya! Nie! Kim! Befana: To właśnie grozi za kradzież cukierków. Niewychowana z was banda dzieciaków. Rose: Masz zostawić Marinette! To najmilsza osoba na świecie! Befana: Co za brak szacunku odzywać się bez pytania? Chociaż z drugiej strony to ładnie, że bronisz koleżanki. No dobrze, mogę zamieniać cię we wróżkę. Pomożesz mi zdyscyplinować twoich kolegów. Hahahaha… Marinette: Tikki, krop… Czarny Kot: Sorki, że musiałaś czekać. Musimy znaleźć lepszą kryjówkę. Pozwolisz? Befana: Marinette właśnie ucieka z tym kocurem. Łapać ich! Juleka: Marinette jest spoko. Zostawcie ją. Max: Nie pozwolimy ci skrzywdzić Marinette! Befana: Halo, jak wy się odzywacie do starszych? To skandal. Może to was choć na chwilę uciszy? Czarny Kot: Musisz być bardzo fajną dziewczyną skoro wszyscy tak cię bronią. Ale o co twoja babcia się złości? Marinette: Chyba spędziłam z nią za mało czasu. Czarny Kot: Nie martw się. Pomogę ci odzyskać twoją prawdziwą babcię. A, o mało nie zapomniałem. Wszystkiego dobrego Marinette. Marinette: Dzięki, Czarny Kocie. Pora uratować babcię! Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Befana: Le Befana leci już. W locie miotła zbija kurz. Grzeczne dzieciaki zjedzą przysmaki. Za to ukarać złych, w węgiel zamienią się… Czarny Kot: Czarny Kot zjawia się. Niespodziewanie. Jakoś się nie zrymowało. Biedronka: Zwalcza akumę, razem z Biedronką. Czarny Kot: Oczywiście. Nieźle, Biedronsiu. Władca Ciem: Biedronka wreszcie zjawiła się na imprezie. Odbierz im Miracula, Befano. Befana: Zapomniałeś o magicznym słowie. Władca Ciem: Ekhm, ekhm, ekhm. Proszę. Befana: O wiele lepiej, Władco Ciem. Ty złodziejaszku, gdzie jest moja Marinetta?! Czarny Kot: Ja nie pamiętam. Biedronka: Uważaj, bo zaraz pójdziesz do kąta. Befana: Zajmijcie się tymi zwierzętami. Co robi niegrzeczne dziecko, gdy czuje się zagrożone? Szuka kryjówki. Czarny Kot: Nie może dolecieć do Wieży Eiffla. Biedronka: Niby dlaczego? Czarny Kot: Bo tam ukryłem jej wnuczkę. Biedronka: Co? Nie. Ona jest… Befana: Gdzie jesteś, Marinetta? Befana ma dla ciebie coś wspaniałego! Czarny Kot: Podwiozłabyś mnie? Twojej wnuczki tu nie ma. Chętnie pokażę ci drogę. Befana: To nie jest przewóz zwierząt. Słodka ta mała Biedroneczka. Będzie z niej świetna wróżka. Biedronka: Dziękuję za propozycję. Befana: Nie gardzi się prezentem, ty krnąbrna dziewucho. Wróżko, zajmijcie się tym kocurem, a ja ukarzę tę nakrapianą krzykaczkę. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, Befana boi się własnych cukierków. Ona też nie może ich tknąć. Czarny Kot: Akuma musi być w pudełku z cukierkami. Biedronka: No jasne. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: Nie chwaliłaś się, że grasz na tubie. Biedronka: Bo nie gram. Oj, chyba muszę się nauczyć. Befana: Byliście bardzo niegrzeczni. Za karę muszę wam odebrać wasze zabawki. Biedronka: Dobrze. Befano, wygrałaś. Czarny Kot: Okłamałem cię. Przepraszam. Twoja wnuczka jest tutaj. Biedronka: Nigdy nie za późno na prawdę, co nie? Befana: Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Czarny Kot: Chodź, pokażę ci. Befana: Miejcie oko na Biedronkę. Biedronka: Bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę was ukarać. Befana: Co to ma znów znaczyć? Gdzie ona jest? Czarny Kot: Chyba jestem notorycznym kłamcą. Befana: Uhhh. Tutaj jest. Całkiem nieźle, Marinetta, ale tak łatwo mi nie uciekniesz. Hahaha… Biedronka: Nie martw się o Marinette. Jest bezpieczna. Befana: Czekam na ciebie moja droga Marinetto. Co? Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, zawór widełkowy! Czarny Kot: Z przyjemnością. KOTAKLIZM! Befana: Nie! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Władca Ciem: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, znów udało wam się uniknąć kary. Ale możecie być pewni, następnym razem was dopadnę i zdobędę wasze Miracula. Gina: No i co u ciebie, André? Powiedz, czy masz towarzyszkę do objadania się słodkościami? André: Ho, jeszcze nie. Nadal poszukuję idealnego smaku. Marinette: Babcia! Gina: Moja kochana. Co zrobiłaś z tą koszulką? Marinette: Dobrze ją wykorzystałam. Szyłam to od twojej ostatniej wizyty. Gina: Jesteś już taka duża, Marinette. Wiesz co? Już koniec z karuzelami i zoo. Na następne urodziny zabieram cię na wspólną podróż. Marinette: Dziękuję, babciu. Ale pamiętaj, nieważne gdzie mnie zabierzesz, z tobą wszędzie będzie cudownie. Tłum: Żyj nam, żyj nam 100 lat. Żyj nam, żyj nam 100 lat. Najlepszego dla Marinette. Żyj nam, żyj nam 100 lat. Adrien: Przez to całe zamieszanie nie obejrzałaś prezentu. Ja zawsze noszę przy sobie talizman od ciebie. I przynosi mi szczęście. Więc… postanowiłem zrobić talizman dla ciebie. Marinette: Jesteś taki wspaniały. On jest wspaniały. Hehe. Kolizja… Chciałam powiedzieć „talizman”. No tak. A w ogóle to… dziękuję. Rozumiesz to? Zrobił to specjalnie dla mnie. Własnymi rękami. Adrien. Tikki: Moim zdaniem to jednak trochę dziwny prezent. Marinette: Nie bardziej niż ten od ciebie. Ale oba są dla mnie wyjątkowo cenne. Tikki: Czyli jednak ci się spodobał! Marinette: Jasne, że tak. Ważniejsze niż sam prezent jest to, od kogo go dostajesz. Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Befana/Transcript